1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for implementing associative memories, or content-addressable memories, based on wave propagation characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Sutherland, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,477, discloses an associative memory is “one in which stimulus/response pairs of information are stored in such a way that the introduction of a stimulus pattern results in the recall of a memory-associated response.” In contrast to standard computer memory systems, patterns are recalled intrinsically rather than being indexed by a computer address in RAM or on a storage device such as a hard drive.
The major types of previously developed associative memories devices and methods are discussed herein. The advantages of the present invention over the previously developed devices and methods are then discussed. Inasmuch as associative memories are frequently used for pattern recognition, the present invention is also contrasted with general pattern recognition methods as well as with methods developed for specific applications, such as fingerprint identification, face recognition, and signature verification. General types of associative memories include those utilizing optical or holographic processing, those utilizing custom circuit assemblies, and those based on neural networks.